Seeds of Doom (Super Friends)
The Seeds of Doom are plants that feature in the Super Friends series. History The Seeds of Doom were large seed pods that were creations of the planet Apokolips and used in the arsenal of Darkseid. Hundreds of such Seeds were grown and placed within an underground chamber on the dark world of Apokolips where they awaited deployment by their master. Once sown, they could be triggered to grow at an incredible rate with enough of them capable of devastating an entire world and turning it into a ruined planet similar to Apokolips. Darkseid's plan involved using the Stargates to have his followers place numerous such Seeds around the Earth at secret locations with the final one to be deployed by his son Kalibak. This Seed of Doom was to be placed in Metropolis though Kalibak's activities were witnessed by Cyborg and Firestorm. The pair battled the villain with Cyborg managing to force him to retreat allowing the two heroes to find the seed pod. Firestorm intended to call the Superpowers team for assistance whilst Cyborg wanted to have no part in being a superhero. However, his close proximity to the pod led to it being activated with the two superheroes being entangled in a rapidly growing mass of vines. Luckily, Firestorm managed to call out for help on a radio with Superman responding who managed to free the two trapped heroes and threw the mass of vines into space. Regrouping at the Hall of Justice, the Superpowers team received a message from Darkseid. He revealed that numerous such seed pods had been deployed around the Earth and awaited his signal that would see them rampage over the planet causing it to turn into a second Apokolips unless his demands were fulfilled. Darkseid's demand was that the superheroes pledge their allegiance to him for all of time. In an effort to stop him, the superheroes decided to launch an infiltration mission on Apokolips where the controls for the Seeds of Doom resided. This mission involved Firestorm and Cyborg being secreted on a shuttle to Apokolips where Wonder Woman would claim to serve as an ambassador to negotiate the terms of surrender. As Wonder Woman delayed Darkseid, Cyborg and Firestorm managed to make their way into the underground tunnels to find the computer room. They would encounter Desaad who Firestorm had frozen in place by turning his clothes to stone causing him to be unable to move. This allowed Cyborg to access the computer and transmit the coordinates of the Seeds of Doom on Earth to the Superpowers team. By this point, the Paradrones had discovered the heroes deception and informed Darkseid whereby Wonder Woman made her way to the shuttle to prepare it for a quick escape. Cyborg and Firestorm had managed to accidently discover the storage chamber containing hundreds of Seeds of Doom. They reasoned that even if they removed the ones on Earth, Darkseid would simply use more against their homeworld and thought of a strategy to stop him. Cyborg decided to use the activation signal for the seed pods that he had discovered to cause them to grow only for Darkseid to arrive on the scene. They evaded the evil New God's Omega Beams and Cyborg triggered the activation of the Seeds of Doom that began to grow out of control. The three heroes departed Apokolips as the mass of vines began to infest the planet. On Earth, the Superpowers team in the mean time divided amongst themselves to find the seed pods on the planet and destroyed them before they could be activated thus thwarting Darkseid's plan. Overview In appearance, the seed pods were large brown colored seeds that could fit in the arms of a grown human. Their hard exterior held a mechanical transmitter incorporated into the organic structure. Typically, the pod remained dormant until a specific sound frequency was registered by the transmitter. Once done, the pod burst open and a large series of powerful vines that emerged that grew at an exponential rate. These vines rooted themselves into the ground and entangled living beings within them where they were strong enough to capture even superpowered beings. Once sown, the Seeds of Doom were able to break through barriers and expanded at an incredible rate. Only a powerful being able to rip the vines from the ground at an early stage were able to seemingly dispose of them. Furthermore, the Omega energy of a being such as Darkseid were able to halt their advance. The deployment of a sufficient number of Seeds of Doom on a target world were capable of devastating the planet's surface and turn it into a wasteland akin to Apokolips. Notes *The Seeds of Doom were an original creation of the Super Friends universe and had no counterpart within the comics. *Their ability to turn a planet into another Apokolips was similar to the Hellspores. Appearances *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'': "Seeds of Doom" External Links *SuperFriends Wiki Entry Category:Weapons